Prolog: Der Drachenberg (Kapitel)
"Prolog: Der Drachenberg" ist der Prolog des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist er auch der Prolog des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert|220px Lews Therin Telamon hat in seinem Wahnsinn alle Blutsverwandten und Menschen, die er liebt, getötet. Elan Morin Tedronai kommt hinzu und versucht, ihn noch in letzter Minute zum Schatten zu bekehren. Lews Therin reist in die Nähe des Flusses Erinin, reißt Saidin an sich und stirbt in einem Feuerball. Es entstehen der Drachenberg und die Insel Tar Valon. Handlung Lews Therin Telamon thumb|left|200px : Ort: Anwesen der Familie Telamon Erdbeben erschüttern einen verwüsteten Palast. Viele Tote sind zu sehen und bilden einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu den unbeschädigten Kunstwerken und Wandbehängen. thumb|200px Lews Therin Telamon bewegt sich durch das Chaos, ohne es zu sehen und ruft nach seiner Frau Ilyena, deren Leiche er ohne es zu merken überquert. Er ruft nach all seinen Freunden und verwandten, als sein Blick auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild fällt. Er scheint sich nicht zu erkennen und bricht schließlich in Gelächter aus, um erneut nach seiner Frau zu rufen. Hinter ihm beginnt die Luft zu schimmern und teilt sich in einem Wirbel, aus dem ein schwarz gekleideter Mann hervor tritt. Schnelles Reisen Vorsichtig bewegt er sich durch das Chaos und spricht Lews Therin an. Lews Therin scheint nicht überrascht, ihn zu sehen, erkennt ihn jedoch nicht und hält ihn für einen Gast. Er fragt, ob er eine gute Stimme hat Im Englischen Original "Do you have the Voice" - Hast du Die Stimme. Die Großschreibung hierbei deutet an, dass es sich um ein bestimmtes Talent handelt, das damals verbreitet war., da es bald Zeit wäre, das Singen zu beginnen. Dann ruft er wieder seine Frau. Der Fremde sieht ihn überrascht an, dann die Leiche der goldblonden Frau, bei der es sich offenbar um Ilyena handelt, und er fragt, ob Lews Therin bereits so wahnsinnig ist. Da er fluchend den Namen Shai'tan benutzt, schaudert Lews Therin und erklärt, dieser Name sei gefährlich. Der Fremde erwidert, er sei nur für Lews Therin gefährlich, aber nicht für ihn, und fordert ihn wütend auf, sich zu erinnern, da er sein Vorhaben nicht beenden will, ohne dass Lews Therin überhaupt weiß, warum er gekommen ist. Der Verwirrte lässt sich einen Moment lang ablenken, dann fragt er den Gast, wer er ist. Dieser erklärt, er wäre einst Elan Morin Tedronai genannt worden. Lews Therin unterbricht ihn und nennt ihn Verräter aller Hoffnung. Er erinnert sich endlich. Zufrieden erklärt Elan Morin, die Menschen hätten ihm diesen Namen gegeben, wie sie Lews Therin den Drachen nannten, doch ihm gefällt dieser Name und er hat vor, die Menschen dazu zu bringen, ihn anzubeten, während sie den Drachen bald Brudermörder nennen werden. Doch Lews Therin hat sich bereits wieder in seinem Wahnsinn verloren und ruft erneut nach Ilyena. Der Boden bebt. Verächtlich betrachtet ihn Elan Morin und zählt Lews Therins frühere Erfolge auf und seine Niederlagen gegen den Drachen. Das ist der Grund, weshalb er nicht will, dass der Drache in seiner Umnachtung seinen Untergang erlebt. Ohne ihn zu beachten erklärt Lews Therin, er wüsste nicht, was seine Frau so lange aufhält und warnt den Gast spaßhaft, er würde von Ilyena ausgefragt werden. Ärgerlich übergeht Elan Morin das Gefasel und erklärt, er wäre nie sehr geschickt gewesen im Heilen, doch er folgt nun einer anderen Macht, Damit ist die Wahre Macht des Dunklen Königs gemeint. die dafür ausreicht. Er lächelt grausam und sagt, die Heilung durch Shai'tan unterscheide sich allerdings von der üblichen . Dann beginnt er. Schmerzerfüllt beginnt Lews Therin zu schreien und stürzt zu Boden. Er hat das Gefühl, es würde ewig dauern, bis er wieder atmen kann. Dann sieht er klar und erkennt die Leiche seiner Frau vor sich, was ihm einen erneuten, viel qualvolleren Schrei entlockt. Entsetzt kriecht er zu ihr und zieht sie in seine Arme, während er begreifend ihren Namen ruft und zu Weinen anfängt. Elan Morin bietet ihm an, dass der Große Herr der Dunkelheit sie ins Leben zurückrufen könnte, falls Lews Therin bereit ist, ihm und Elan Morin dafür zu dienen. Lews Therin sieht ihn an, endlich klar im Kopf. Er erklärt, dass der Große Herr zehn Jahre lang die Welt gepeinigt hat. Krieg der Macht Elan Morin unterbricht ihn laut und erklärt, dieser Krieg habe seit Anbeginn der Zeiten gedauert, tausend Schlachten hätten er und Lews Therin schon geschlagen und es würde weitere geben, bis endlich die Zeit selbst stirbt. Lews Therin legt Ilyena vorsichtig ab und er hebt sich. Er will Elan Morin für Ilyenas Tod bestrafen, so dass selbst dessen Herr ihn nicht mehr wiedererwecken kann. Doch dieser erinnert ihn an den aussichtslosen Angriff auf den Großen Herrn und dessen Gegenschlag, Der Schlag auf den Shayol Ghul und die Verseuchung von Saidin. der nicht nur Lews Therin sondern auch die Hundert Gefährten in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Diese sind gerade dabei, die Welt zu zerstören und jeden Tag verfallen mehr Männer dem Wahnsinn. Hämisch sagt er, nicht er hätte Ilyena getötet, und jeden Verwandten, jeden geliebten Menschen von Lews Therin, sondern dieser selbst, weil er sich gegen Shai'tan gestellt hat. Fassungslos erkennt Lews Therin die Wahrheit und heult auf. Er sieht sich um, sieht die Zerstörung und all die Toten, die er kennt und liebt. Elan Morins Lachen vertieft seine Verzweiflung nur noch und er greift nach Saidin und bewegt sich fort. thumb|left|200px : Ort: Drachenberg, Fluss Erinin, neu entstandene Insel von Tar Valon Irgendwo, hunderte von Meilen von den nächsten Menschen entfernt, findet er sich wieder, doch seine Erinnerungen folgen ihm. Immer noch sieht er alles vor sich und fleht um Vergebung, auch wenn er weiß, dass es keine geben kann. Er fühlt die Verschmutzung auf Saidin und wirft sich selbst seine Vermessenheit vor, zu glauben, dass er wie der Schöpfer selbst in der Lage wäre, zerbrochenes wieder zusammenzufügen. thumb|200px Er zieht so viel Macht aus der Wahren Quelle an sich, wie er halten kann, und noch mehr, bis seine Haut zu brennen scheint. Noch einmal bittet er Ilyena um Vergebung, dann zerreißt ihn die Macht, schmilzt Stein und Luft. Die Erde bebt und aus geschmolzenem Stein steigt ein Berg empor in den Himmel. Als der tosende Wind sich legt, ist Lews Therin verschwunden. Mitten in der ehemaligen Ebene steht ein Berg Drachenberg mit zerfetztem, von Rauch umkränztem Gipfel. Der Fluss, der gerade noch ruhig dahin geflossen ist, Der Fluss Erinin umarmt jetzt an einer Stelle eine langgezogene Insel, Tar Valon die vom Schatten des Berges fast getroffen wird. Erneut erscheint der Luftwirbel und Elan Morin tritt hindurch. Wütend prophezeit er, dass er und der Drache noch nicht miteinander fertig sind, denn es sei erst zu Ende, wenn alle Zeit ein Ende hat. Charaktere *Lews Therin Telamon *Elan Morin Tedronai Erwähnt * Dunkler König - Als Shai'tan und Großer Herr der Dunkelheit * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Lews Therins Söhne und Töchter Namen und Titel * Herr des Morgens * Verräter aller Hoffnung * Drache * Brudermörder * Erster aller Diener Gruppen * Hundert Gefährten * Aes Sedai (Zeitalter der Legenden) ** Diener ** Schwestern Orte * Anwesen der Familie Telamon * Drachenberg - als Berg mit zerfetztem Gipfel Erwähnt * Halle der Diener * Paaran Disen * Tar Valon - als langgezogene Insel * Fluss Erinin - als breiter, gerader Fluss Ereignisse * Zerstörung der Welt * Krieg der Macht Erwähnt * Der Schlag auf den Shayol Ghul - als aussichtsloser Angriff * Makel - als Gegenschlag des Dunklen Königs Gegenstände * Symbol der Aes Sedai Erwähnt * Ring von Tamyrlin * Thron * Neun Geißeln der Herrschaft * Aleth nin Taerin alta Camora * Charal Drianaan te Calamon Sonstige * Rad der Zeit * Stimme * Aussaatsingen - als Das Singen Eine Macht * Heilen * Wahre Quelle * Wahre Macht * Makel * Saidin * Schnelles Reisen * Eine Macht Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Prolog Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Zeitalter der Legenden Kategorie:Drachenberg Kategorie:Kapitel Tar Valon